That's right!
by Lovestory81
Summary: Alex and Claire had an embarrassing fight in front of a crowd, because Alex isn't the real father of Claire's unborn baby. They yelled at each other and both were very emotional, luckily Dave saved them. This is my story about what I wanted to happen after that.


_**This is my first Alex-Claire story! I almost forgot about it, had it somewhere on the pc and never completed it. Now I have! :) Hope you enjoy it. **  
_

_Alex and Claire had an embarrassing fight in front of the crowd, because Alex wasn't the real father of Claire's unborn baby. They yelled at each other and both were very emotional, luckily Dave saved them. This is my story about what I wanted to happen after that._

It wasn't her intension to make such a scene out of it, she just wanted to let him know he was wrong. How could he do that? How could he talk about this with Sandra? Sandra Kinsella! She was more like the enemy when they were younger and never would, or could be, a real friend, even if she really wanted to. Alex knew exactly who he was dealing with. But a desperate man can be that stupid, she thinks. And stubborn, but he wasn't the only one being stubborn. Something inside her was screaming to go and see him, but the anger had stopped her. So it was all over, back to normal?

"We weren't even a real couple.." Claire sighed and cried it all out. She felt heartbroken.

Tess was putting a comforting arm around her sister. "That doesn't make any difference."

Suddenly she wiped of her tears and stood up. "You know, he's just as bad as her. How could he? Behind my back."

Tess was obviously moved by her sisters emotions. "Hey hey, don't worry so much, it's not good for little junior. I don't think Alex talked it over with Sandra. Really."

Claire's eyes widened for a second. "What? Oh come on, it's bloody obvious."

Tess looked a little disappointed after her sisters reaction. "I don't think it was his intention to be mean to you Claire. He was very emotional when you confronted him, didn't you see that look in his eyes? I mean…you know him so well."

Claire doesn't know what to say and just looks at Tess, with new tears in her eyes.. Tess adds: " Have you ever asked yourself what it is that you're really mad about? About him 'talking with Sandra', or about him 'being with her', or…seeing him with another woman?"

Claire sarcastically laughed out loud and looked a bit amazed at the same time. She shook her head and wiped away some tears.

But Tess had not finished what she wanted to say. "You know, I was glad Dave saved you guys. And to be honest…Claire, I'm here to support you, but I can't say I'm totally on your side. You're not any better than him. You didn't even answer his question."

Claire's laugh disappeared instantly when Tess said that. She quickly turned her face towards her and stared at her with her blue eyes. Another silence followed. Claire is a woman with a few words, most of the time. Suddenly she turned her head and looked straight in front of her. A tiny smile appeared on Tess her face when she saw her sister still struggling Alex' question.

That question was still echoing in Claire's mind. "You want us to be together Claire!? No? That's right! You don't know what you want!" Alex almost cried it out. Claire was flabbergasted and they both were too emotional to discuss it any further. Luckily Dave noticed and saved them, giving the crowed an insane performance .

"He was seriously struggling to hold his tears Claire." Tess added.

Somehow Claire's anger took over again. "Yeah yeah, I've heard enough now. Just because you've had a short romance with him –or should I call it 'sexual relationship'- Doesn't mean you actually know him Tess. I've known him since we were kids."

Tess waited a while before responding, she knew Claire her anger had nothing to do with her. "I think I'd better go inside now, if you need me you know where to find me." She turned and walked away from her, thinking 'why doesn't she see it'?

Claire just stood there for a while, looking at the land, she held her hands in her side. After a while she sighed and sad down again under the windmill…She knew that question Alex asked her was the thing that bothered her the most. And seeing him with Sandra, like he was really interested in her.

That same evening Alex was practically sitting on the phone. "Why don't you just pick it up and call her?"

Alex frowns his eyebrows when his brother looks up from the tv. "You want me to dial the number for ya?" Nick smiles. Alex shakes his head and smiles too.

"Since you're the expert around here.. What do I say?"

Nick quickly smiles again, but then looks serious. "It's easy. Just tell her how you feel."

Alex gives his brother a weird look. "So you want me to call her and tell her about my feelings right away?"

Nick still looked serious. "Honestly?" He waited and looked at his older brother. " If I were you, I would buy her some flowers and visit her, tell her I'm sorry. And I would say 'the three words'."

Alex smiled. "The three words?"

Nick shook his head and sipped his bear. "Are you right? This really has gotten in to ya mate. What's the problem? Just tell her you love her."

Alex suddenly looked very serious. "Maybe the timing is wrong."

Nick laughed. "I never seen you being so insecure Alex. I thought my big brother always knew how to deal with hard things and believe me, this isn't that hard.. Spelling it out would be harder."

Alex laughed too. "Hey, you better watch it there. I will memorise this if you ever need my advice."

"That won't happen, I don't need your advice mate…Since I'm the expert around here." He teased.

Alex decided not to take his brothers advice, not yet.. He was going to Drovers the next morning, to work with Phoenix, like he had promised. But Claire wasn't around. He decided to start working, although it was weird and not like Claire.

"Is that Alex' his ute? What are you doing inside?" Tess asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm fine right here."

Tess looks amazed. "What? You can't just stay inside Claire. You have to face him sooner or later."

Claire frowns her eyebrows, staring at her sister. "Why?"

"You're being childish Claire."

"You're giving me another lecture?" Claire looked mad and leaned forward, she held her head with both hands.

Tess walked out, feeling irritated. She walked quickly, taking a deep breath, ready for the new day, full of work.

Just when she straightened her back she heard a familiar voice. "Morning Tess! Have you seen Claire?" Alex yells when he saw Tess walking outside.

"Yep, she's inside and doesn't want to come out.. And that's all I want to say about it really, because before you know it, I'm giving another lecture!" She said very irritated, raising her voice at the last few words. She quickly turned her head and walked fast till she got out of his sight.

Alex looked surprised and shook his head. He was still busy working with Phoenix. He nodded at Tess. When Alex was finished and ready to go back home, Claire finally showed up.

"I thought you'd stay in the house forever." Alex calmly said.

Claire slowly walked towards him, feeling numb about what happened. She looked at Phoenix when she talked to her mate. "That was exactly what I had in mind." She surly said.

Alex wanted to finish work, so he could leave. That would be the best thing to at that moment. And when Claire came closer towards him he realised they hadn't talked to each other since the fight. And although he thought he had to leave, he felt it wasn't right, it made his heart ache. "I think we should talk Claire."

Claire suddenly made eye contact and kept on staring for a while, without saying anything. Alex felt his heartbeat going faster. Her beautiful blue eyes could see right through him.. The way she looked at him sometimes was very special. He decided to leave anyway. "But not now, I've got lots of work to do."

In her heart Claire wanted to talk to him so much, right now, but she didn't know how to start and what to say. And what if he was still waiting for an answer? Or did he forgot? Probable not. "Yeah, me too."

He friendly smiled at her. "Righto. Catch ya later." He opened the door from the ute and looked at her again before he sat down. "I hope you're not angry anymore Claire.. You know, all that stress.. It's not good for the baby."

That was very sweet of him, but Claire didn't took it like that, she was still mad and sad, unfortunately. And when you add hormones to that emotional roller coaster, it can cause an explosion. "Yeah go on, make me feel guilty Alex! You know, you even make things worse. It's **you **because I'm mad, **you** made me look like a fool yesterday, just to clear your own name!"

Alex was stunned by her anger. "What? You can't be serious! I thought you knew me Claire!" He heavily sighed and out of anger he hit the steering wheel a few times. The expression on his face was just the same as it was when they had that fight. He yelled "Damn it Claire!" Instead of driving away, he stood up from the car and walked towards her. He had tears in his eyes. "What are you thinking! I'm not some kind of beast and you better not treat me like one. I have feelings too Claire.. and as a matter of fact I felt really bad about all this and I still do.. I was going to apologise, you know. But hey, what the hell does it matter! We've got nothing going on! It was all a lie, one big fat lie!" He then walked at his ute again and was about to close the door, when Claire stood there, blocking the door.

"Apologise huh? For what Alex?!" She turned and walked away, but looked behind her and added. "Who knows, maybe Sandra can be a real friend after all. Good look with it!" She then walked back to the house, not looking back. She heard how Alex slipped of the driveway.

That night she was lying in bed, it was hot and she was very sweaty and restless. Claire thought about what happened, maybe this was the worst fight ever. Someone knocked the door.

"Can I come in?"

Claire nodded at her sisters sweet face, who was peeking at one side of the door.

"You were very quiet at diner Claire. You and Alex are still not ok, are you?"

Claire nodded again. "I just can't be around him anymore, he makes me so angry and upset. I really don't know anyone who can do this."

Tess smiled, Claire looked questioning. "What?" Tess still smiled. "No, I'm not going to say anything, no lectures anymore. You'll have to find things out for yourself."

Claire smiled. "Yeah, ok.. I'm sorry I said that, never meant it. I sometimes need your lectures I guess."

Tess rolled her eyes and laughed. "So.. you didn't actually talked to him, did you?" Claire shook her head and looked down, holding her hands on her belly. After a short silence Claire looked up again. "He got angry again…After I wasn't very nice to him." Claire then looked sad, her voice got softer. "He said he wanted to apologise.." Tess looked affected when she heard that and said "You see.."

"I still do.." A male voice interrupted.

Claire didn't responded nicely. "How did you got in?"

Tess smiled. "Alex…What a surprise, isn't it Claire? Now you guys can finally talk, as you just said you really wanted to, Claire.

Claire frowns her eyebrows and then gets the message. "Yeah, right. Come in Alex." She nervously tried to sit up straight.

"You don't have to get up. I want you to be as comfy as possible."

"Comfy.. That would be nice. People never tell you these things about being pregnant. Hot weather and a big belly isn't such a great combination."

Alex carefully smiled for a second, then looked serious again. "I couldn't sleep."

Claire still tried to get comfortable. "It's too hot to sleep."

"Not because of the heat. Because of us."

Claire sighed and thought about everything that had happened, but responds cool. "So that's why you're here."

Alex nodded and stared in her eyes, she did the same.. He squeezed his eyes a little bit, he thought about what to say next and how. He was going to let his heart speak, but he realised it's harder then he thought. "I'm here to apologise. I'm sorry Claire. I never meant to hurt you." He blinked his eyes in a cute way and all she could do is smile. That was sweet of him.

"I'm sorry too." They both nodded at each other. Alex suddenly took her hand and squeezed it very softly. "I'm really sorry.. Also about today, I said some things I shouldn't have. You're much more worth to me then a stupid fight Claire." He stared into her eyes as he was still holding her hand. He felt warm inside, he loved her so much. "Hate to see you upset, especially when I was the one making you upset."

Claire was amazed about Alex his soft side. He was not always like that. "Hey, it's ok. I forgive you.. I also said some things that weren't ok." She gently smiled. "You want a beer?"

He grinned. "What? Now?"

"Yeah sure, come on. It's to hot to sleep and junior here is fully awake." They smiled at each other while they left the bedroom and carefully walked down the stairs. At the end of the stairs Alex quickened his step passing her by, at the bottom of the stairs he suddenly opened his arms and grabbed Claire, gently swirled her a bit, before putting her down. Claire giggled.

He laughed. "Ssshhh"

When they finally sad down on the veranda Claire looked at her belly and asked. "You want to feel?" He placed his hand on her belly. "No not like that, like this.." She uncovered her belly and took his hand. He felt butterflies filling his whole body, this was so special. He looked very emotional when he felt sweet little movements in Claire's belly. Claire noticed and laughed. "Doesn't happen very often. Alex Ryan speechless." He smiled, struggling to hold his tears of happiness.

"You know, you're my soul mate Claire?"

She looked amazed and couldn't answer right away. She just looked into his eyes.

"For a moment there, it felt like we had something going on Claire…"

Claire didn't answer, she was flabbergasted. Was he feeling the same way as she did? She felt so bad after their fight, it had almost felt like they just ended their relationship. But there was nothing, nothing but a friendship, was there?

"Do you remember when I asked you to marry me? It maybe sounded like a joke, but I was pretty serious about it, still am though." He said, very down to earth. No nerves at all, he just felt comfortable with her, he always had her in his life.

"But…We were joking back then, right?"  
"I wasn't Claire."

"Alex, you can't be serious about this. Besides I don't want to make you unhappy."

He sipped his beer and laughed. "Unhappy?" He shook his head.

"Yeah. Marrying your best friend, or soul mate, or whatever you want to call it. I want you to marry the love of your life."

He smiled and put his beer down. Then he turned towards her, calmly looking into her eyes. He covered his hands on hers and held them. It felt warm and he was so sweet. "You still don't get it, do ya?" She looked questioning and pulled up her eyebrows. It made him laugh and he shook his head again. "Can you answer that question I asked you earlier?"

She knew exactly what he was talking about. Suddenly she got warmer and felt her cheeks glow a little bit. He was still holding her hands and sitting in front of her. His eyes always told her everything and sometimes he gave her that 'look', it was special and so full of love. She felt safe with him and wanted to be in his strong arms.

"I think I can get used to it." She dryly responded.

He looked puzzled. "What?"

"Us. Being together. You asked if I want us to be together, right?""

He looked very happy and smiled. "Yes, yes off-course that's what I asked. So that means you…"

She liked to tease him and kept on being vague. "We live unhappily ever after."

He looked puzzled again. "Claire, stop joking around. I'm serious. What more can I say?"

She shyly smiled. "I love you."

"Yeah, that's right, I love you. I love you so much Claire, you're the love of my life."

She leaned over to kiss him. Butterflies filled their stomach. He suddenly pulled away and frowned his eyebrows.

"You what?"

"I said, I love you."

THE END

_I'd like a review...I'd love to know what you think of this. It's my first Claire-Alex story ;)_


End file.
